Honmabelle
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Sepertinya kegemaran saniwa terhadap film horor ditularkan oleh pedang-pedang mereka. Buktinya, mereka nobar film Annabelle buat ngisi kekosongan di citadel. Spin-off sekaligus prekuel dari Watching Conjuring with Sword Boys. Based on popular horor film.


**Honmabelle by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : OOC parah, ide nista, mengandung spoiler film Annabelle bagi yang belum nonton, de el el.**

Oke, let's enjoy up!

* * *

Ini adalah malam minggu, malam di mana biasanya anak-anak muda banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan dan juga berpacaran. Tentu saja dengan diiringi doa para jones yang berharap hujan turun di malam minggu.

Tapi, beda halnya dengan para pedang kesayangan kita yang malah nobar film horor di malam minggu. Kali ini, Kazeko mengajak mereka buat nonton film Annabelle yang merupakan _spin-off_ dari film conjuring yang pertama.

"Ini film yang ceritanya dari kisah nyata kayak conjuring kan?" tanya Yasusada.

"Iya. cuma di film ini pemilik bonekanya itu pasangan suami istri." jawab Kashuu sambil nyemil _cupcake_ keju buatan Kazeko. "Kalo aslinya sih, itu boneka punya 2 mahasiswi keperawatan yang bernama Donna dan Angie."

"Dan juga bukan berbentuk boneka porselen yang nyeremin." sahut Hakata sambil menyomot tela-tela rasa _barbeque_ dari piring _._ "Tapi berupa boneka kain."

"Ooh, begitu ya," Yasusada manggut-manggut.

"Yo. Kalian sudah duduk di sini rupanya," Izuminokami menghampiri mereka disusul Horikawa di belakangnya.

"Eh, Izuminokami?" Kashuu heran. "Mana Nagasone _-san?_ Nggak ikut dia?"

"Dia masih ada kerjaan." jawab Izuminokami sambil melahap _cupcake._ "Tapi sebentar lagi dia datang kok."

"Hai kalian semua!" tiba-tiba Nagasone datang menyapa 'anak-anak'nya.

"Eh, Nagasone _-san!"_ sambut Horikawa senang. "Udah selesai kerjaannya?"

"Sudah dong!" Nagasone mengacak-acak rambut Horikawa. "Aku sengaja ngebutin kerjaan biar bisa ikutan nonton sama kalian."

"Ah, berarti Shinsengumi udah ngumpul semua nih." ujar Yasusada senang. "Kanesada, kira-kira berani nggak nih nontonnya?"

" _So_ pasti dong!" Izuminokami mendadak megalomania. "Dalam kamusku, tidak ada yang namanya takut! Sekuat dan seseram apapun hantunya, semangat _bushido_ tetap harus ditegakkan!"

"Serius nih?" Nagasone meragukan pernyataan Izuminokami. "Awas aja kalo nggak bisa tidur."

"Oke! Kita taruhan yuk!" Izuminokami memegang tangan Nagasone kayak orang mau tanding panco.

"Ayuk!"

'Berisik, oi." sahut Kuniyuki yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Kalo mau taruhan bukan di sini tempatnya, di arena _poker_ sono. Pake duit."

"Hah? _Poker?_ Apaan tuh?" tanya Hotarumaru sambil mengunyah _cookies_ cokelat.

"Ah, ka-kalo soal itu, kau tak perlu tahu, hihi..." jawab Kuniyuki kikuk.

"Kau ini," Nagasone geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngajarin yang nggak bener sama adek-adekmu."

"Ah, paman Nagasone!" tiba-tiba Aizen duduk di pangkuan Nagasone. _"Poker_ yang dibilang Kak Kuniyuki itu apa sih?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu dunia orang dewasa, anak kecil dilarang ikut." jawaban Nagasone tersebut disambut oleh koor 'yaaaah' dari kedua bocah Rai tersebut.

"Udahan ah, nggak usah ribut." Hakata melerai mereka. "Tuh filmnya udah mulai."

Kazeko mematikan lampu dan film Annabelle pun dimulai. Adegan dibuka dengan adegan yang sama seperti di film Conjuring yang pertama dimana ada 2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki lagi bercerita tentang keanehan boneka Annabelle kepada Ed dan Lorraine Warren. Lalu film dimulai dengan pastur Perez yang sedang khotbah di gereja dan kemudian keluarga Form pulang dari gereja bersama keluarga Higgins, tetangga mereka. Anak-anak terlihat tenang dan santai sambil memakan cemilan, Taikogane malah sempat menyambar pempek telur kiriman author di atas meja.

Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"HUAAAAH!" Midare mendadak melompat ke arah Ichigo ketika ada darah menciprat di kamar keluarga Higgins. "Ichi _-nii!_ Ada pembunuhan!"

"Ya ampun..." Ichigo elus-elus dada.

Tapi ketegangan belum selesai, ternyata pembunuh itu mengincar keluarga Form juga. Mia yang sedang hamil ditusuk oleh orang tak dikenal. Otegine yang asyik makan apel malah melototin adegan film yang diputar Kazeko lewat proyektor LCD dengan _blink-blink_ di sekelilingnya.

"Hahahaha, itu orangnya enak banget nusuknya." gitu katanya.

"Hanjir lo!" Shishio dan Dodanuki kompak berteriak. "Elu pikir enak ditusuk pake pisau?! Bisa mati lo kalo tusukannya banyak!"

* * *

Akhirnya adegan tusuk menusuk selesai juga. Ketegangan di citadel reda sejenak. Anak-anak kembali menonton dengan tenang, bahkan saat kejadian boneka Annabelle pindah sendiri sekalipun.

"Tapi kenapa bonekanya bisa pindah sendiri ya?" tanya Mutsunokami.

"Nggak tau, ada penyusup kali." Dodanuki sakit kepala menghadapi Mutsunokami yang kepolosannya 11:12 sama anak TK kecil.

Sejak peristiwa penyerangan tersebut memang banyak terjadi kejadian aneh, tapi anak-anak masih bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang. Tapi saat puncaknya dimana terjadi kebakaran karena kompor gas yang menyala sendiri, barulah terdengar suara jeritan.

"Kyaaaaa!" Midare kembali menjerit ketika Mia diseret oleh seseorang tapi ketika dlihat tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Itu siapa yang nyeret?! Nggak ada orangnya!"

"Midare, jangan bikin orang takut!" jerit Atsushi sambil menutup matanya.

"Kak Midareeee... Jangan bikin Goko takut..." Gokotai memeluk Midare erat-erat. Wajahnya seperti mau menangis.

Ichigo yang melihat adik-adiknya menjerit cuma bisa mijit-mijit kepala. Sementara Tsurumaru mempuk-pukin sang rival yang sakit kepala.

"Yang sabar, _bro."_ cuma itu yang dia katakan.

Mia pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan melahirkan bayi perempuan sehat yang bernama Leah. Kemudian Leah dibawa ke gereja bersama ibunya untuk diambil fotonya oleh sang pastur sebagai tanda bahwa Leah diterima sebagai jemaat baru.

"Uuuh, lucunya~" Midare _fangirl_ eh... _fanboy!_

"Dedeknya cantik ih!" sahut Akita.

Keluarga Form pun pindah ke apartemen usai kelahiran Leah. Tentu saja John membuang boneka Annabelle dulu sebelum pindah. Tetapi, ketika mereka sampai di apartemen baru mereka, boneka itu malah balik lagi di antara barang bawaan mereka.

"Lho, kan udah dibuang bonekanya!" seru Fudou yang tumben lagi ga mabuk _amazake._

"Ada setan yang menghuni Annabelle kali!" sahut Monoyoshi. "Kalo bukan makhluk begituan, siapa lagi?"

Malam harinya, ketika Mia tidur bersama Leah, tiba-tiba ada penampakan sosok perempuan mendekati Leah yang sedang tertidur, Leah langsung menangis dan membuat Mia terbangun. Tapi tidak ada siapapun yang membuat Leah menangis!

"Usil nih setannya, masa bikin dedek bayi nangis." celetuk Shinano. Seisi citadel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iya, emang usil banget!" sahut Gotou. "Tanggung jawab tuh setannya!"

Setelah menenangkan Leah, Mia pergi ke loteng apartemen bermaksud untuk mengecek sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melihat _stoller_ bayinya di loteng apartemen dan ia mendekatinya. Ketika dibuka, kosong dan ada tangan keriput menyeramkan tiba-tiba memegang tangan Mia hingga meninggalkan goresan bersimbol tertentu. Mia berlari ketakutan dan mencoba turun dengan lift, tetapi justru malah balik ke loteng yang sama dan akhirnya ia keluar dengan turun tangga. Para penghuni citadel semakin merinding melihatnya, malah ada yang sampai pelukan.

"Fiuh, kelar juga teror lotengnya." kata Atsushi setelah melepaskan diri dari Yagen yang menjadi korban pelukannya.

"Tapi lukanya Mia aneh. Begitu dilepas perbannya langsung hilang begitu saja." komentar Shinano yang mulutnya daritadi ga bisa berhenti ngunyah cokelat R*ka.

"Eh, iya juga."

Sejak memulai kehidupan barunya di apartemen, Mia tetap menyapa tetangga barunya dengan ramah. Waktu ia kembali ke apartemen setelah berjalan-jalan, Mia menemukan gambar yang dibuat oleh anak-anak yang ia temui di apartemen. Awalnya ia senang dan mengatakan kepada kepada Leah bahwa ada yang memberikan hadiah untuknya. Lalu ia menemukan gambar-gambar lain, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa gambar-gambar tersebut berurutan dan berakhir dengan tewasnya Leah akibat _stoller_ nya ditabrak oleh truk.

"Bakal kejadian tuh." kali ini Yamanbagiri yang bersuara.

"Hush!" Yamabushi dan Horikawa membuat isyarat agar Yamanbagiri diam.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Yamanbagiri, ketika Mia berada di depan apartemen dan meninggalkan _stoller_ sejenak dan JRENG! _Stoller_ nya berjalan sendiri ke tengah jalan dan ada truk yang sedang melintas. Mia dibuat panik olehnya dan BRAAAK! _Stoller_ tersebut hancur. Untungnya Leah selamat karena sudah digendong Mia.

"Tuh kan, bener apa yang kubilang." Ucap Yamanbagiri dan saat itu juga, dia mendapat hadiah lemparan sendal dari Yamabushi.

"Tukang sebar _spoiler_ bertebaran." sindir Mutsunokami dan langsung dilempar sendal saat itu juga.

Akibat teror Annabelle semakin menjadi, keluarga Form memanggil pastur Perez ke apartemen mereka. Menurut pastur Perez, dia harus melakukan upacara pengusiran setan di gereja terhadap Annabelle. Ia pun membawa boneka Annabelle ke gerejanya. Tetapi terjadi keanehan seperti radio mobil yang mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang mengerikan dan sukses membuat para _toudanshi_ merinding setengah mati.

"HUAAAAA!" Midare kembali menjerit seperti monyet kesurupan ketika melihat pastur Perez diserang oleh setan yang memanipulasi boneka Annabelle hingga nyaris tewas di depan pintu gereja dan 'dia' mengambil kembali Annabelle yang dibawa oleh sang pastur.

Pastur Perez pun dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat John bekerja dan mengatakan kepada John bahwa setan yang memanipulasi Annabelle sangat kuat dan memintanya untuk kembali ke kediamannya karena kemungkinan Mia sedang diteror oleh 'dia'.

Sementara itu, Mia harus menghadapi teror sendirian di apartemennya. Dia mendengar suara bel ditekan dan langsung membuka pintu. Tampaklah sosok yang menyerupai pastur Perez, anehnya sosok tersebut membelakangi Mia.

"Bukan pastur Perez itu! Jangan percaya sama dia, Mia!" Fudou ribut sendiri. Kayaknya ini anak habis menenggak _amazake_ tetapi dalam jumlah sedikit.

"Woi bocah mabuk! Bisa dikecilin dikit gak sih, suaranya!" teriak Nihongou pake toa. Kayaknya dia juga abis mabuk _sake._

"Diem lu, bangkotan tua!"

"HOI! DARIPADA ELU SEMUA RIBUT, MENDING MINUM MIRAS OPLOSAN AJA!" Hasebe udah ga tahan lagi dengan kelakuan bapak anak tukang minum miras ini.

"LU MAU KITA MATI YA?!" Nihongou mencekek Hasebe. Tetapi aksi cekek mencekek ini berhenti karena...

"HUAAAA! PLISSS, JANGAN DEKETIN GUE!" Nihongou mojok ketakutan akibat didekati salah satu harimau Gokotai. Semua orang yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Gokotai menangkap harimaunya dan kembali ke tempat.

"Huahahaha! Mampus lu!" teriak Hakata.

"Rasain tuh karma karena teriakin gue!" Fudou ngakak guling-guling hingga tidak menyadari ada meja di depannya dan BRAAAK! Meja tersebut terguling akibat kepala Fudou menabraknya dan akhirnya kena kepala pedang kesayangan Oda Nobunaga tersebut. Kali ini gantian Nihongou yang ngakak guling-guling.

"Untung aja semua makanan selamat," ujar Mitsutada sambil mengangkat piring berisi _ohagi._ "Macam-macam saja kelakuanmu, Fudou _-san."_

"Om mabok ini sih!" timpal Fudou. "Dia seenak saja meng-"

"MAAAAAAKKK!" terdengar jeritan Jiroutachi yang suaranya mengalahkan kambing kejepit. Fudou terbangun dan melirik ke arah layar proyektor yang sedang menayangkan adegan pastur Perez KW berteriak dengan suara menyeramkan yang sama persis dengan radio mobil sang pastur yang dikacau oleh 'penunggu' Annabelle. Fudou bergidik dan langsung memeluk Mitsutada.

Teror demi teror terus menghantui Mia dan Leah. Puncaknya Mia terkunci di salah satu ruangan apartemen dan berteriak "Leah! Leah! Leah!"dari cela pintu dan tiba-tiba muncul boneka Annabelle di balik cela tersebut.

"MAAAAK'E, TOLOOONG!" Izuminokami langsung memeluk Nagasone.

"Kanesada?" tanya Nagasone heran.

"I-itu! Annabellenya muncul tiba-tiba!" jawab Izuminokami. "Jantungku serasa mau copot! Gimana aku mau tidur nanti kalo Annabellenya muncul tiba-tiba?!"

"Udah udah," Nagasone mempuk-puk punggung Izuminokami. "Aku temani kau saat tidur."

Izuminokami memeluk Nagasone semakin kencang ketika adegan Mia memeluk Leah yang dia kira sudah mati dan terdengar suara tertawa mengejek dari 'Leah' yang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi boneka lain.

Sementara itu, John dan Evelyn, tetangga mereka, tiba di apartemen dan berusaha masuk apartemen tetapi tidak bisa akibat terkunci. Mia sendiri melihat teror Annabelle semakin menjadi dengan adanya coret-coretan dan tulisan _'HER SOUL'_ di atas plafon. Mia melihat boneka Annabelle dan membantingnya ke ranjang Leah dengan marah sambil mengatakan "Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Cuma mau seneng-seneng dong~" komentar Jiroutachi yang sudah dalam mode mabuk berat dan manusia gender ga jelas tersebut langsung ditimpuk kulit duren.

"SAKIT, NJING!" teriak Jiroutachi. Untung Jiroutachi punya kepala yang sekuat batu sehingga duri duren tidak memberikan efek buruk padanya.

Mia mulai frustasi dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara mengembalikan Leah hidup-hidup. Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan _'YOUR SOUL'_ di jendela dan jendela tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. John dan Evelyn baru bisa masuk ketika mereka melihat Mia ingin bunuh diri sambil memegang boneka Annabelle dan memberikan pesan terakhir kepada John. Para _tantou_ kompak menutup mata masing-masing, takut melihat kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

"Ditarik balik tuh!" teriak Yagen ketika melihat Mia ditarik masuk oleh John dan Awatguchi beserta _tantou_ lain membuka mata mereka. Sebagai gantinya, Evelyn mengorbankan diri dengan terjun dari jendela bersama Annabelle dan mereka menemukan Leah di atas ranjang tidur dengan keadaan sehat ga kurang satupun.

"Yeeeeee, dedeknya balik lagi~" sorak para tantou senang.

"Film tadi menyeramkan sekali. Aku tadi merinding karena Sada _-chan_ sama Fudou _-san_ memelukku terus." ujar Mitsutada.

"Belum selesai ceritanya, Mitsu _-bou,"_ sahut Tsurumaru. "Masih ada tuh cerita akhirnya."

Akhir cerita, keluarga Form berbincang sejenak dengan pastur Perez yang telah pulih dan saat itu mereka sudah pindah rumah dan tak pernah melihat Annabelle lagi. Boneka Annabelle sendiri dibeli oleh seorang ibu dan kemudian disoroti keadaan boneka Annabelle yang telah dikurung dalam lemari kaca dengan tulisan _'Warning : positively do not open'._

Kazeko menyalakan lampu dan para _toudanshi_ keluar dengan perasaan lega. Hanya beberapa _toudanshi_ yang tinggal di ruangan karena harus membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk menonton film.

Izuminokami daritadi masih saja memeluk Nagasone. Dia ketakutan banget sampe ga mau melepas pelukannya.

"Udah, Kane _-san._ Filmnya udah selesai kok." kata Horikawa.

"HUWEEEEE, HANTUNYA SEREM! NAGASONE _-SAN,_ TOLONG TEMENIN AKU TIDUR!" Izuminokami merengek kayak anak TK yang abis kehilangan boneka.

"Iya iya," ujar Nagasone. "Kita bentar lagi sampai kamar kok."

Semoga kali ini Izuminokami tidak mimpi buruk.

~ Tamat ~

Yeeeee, akhirnya Jun Kunihiro bangkit dari kubur! Maafkan saya yang jarang aktif di dunia fanfiksi, maklum sibuk banget di dunia RL dan SAYA OFFICIAL KELAS 12! Jadi, saya hanya bisa menulis ff kalau ada waktu luang dan mohon maaf bagi para reader yang saya PHP T^T

Sebenarnya ini udah ditulis dari tahun lalu. Hanya saja, karena WB parah + digentayangin tugas-tugas, jadi baru bisa dilanjutin sekarang. Katanya sih, Agustus nanti ada Annabelle 2, tapi ga tau bisa nulis atau ga, soalnya saya suka ga kuat nonton film horor karena saya mudah kaget dengar musik sama penampakan. Ini cuma berdasarkan pengalaman saya menonton film Annabelle 3 tahun silam.

Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!


End file.
